27 reasons to love you
by Lord Tubbington
Summary: just an alphabet meme of fayana drabbles


**A/N: so this is just a couple of fayana drabbles, not sure whether they'll all connect or not. the structure is based somewhat off of the alphabet meme faberittanainthetardis started but it'll have my own take on the ship and what words i choose to focus the drabbles on. please feel free to review the story or pm me if there's a particular word or situation you'd like faye and diana to get into. thanks for taking the time to read! (:**

Reason 001: adolescence

(Faye's POV)

It was a chilly morning, a common mood for any day in chance harbor. It was a bit chillier than normal though for Faye was bundled up in a stolen hoodie and her hello kitty pajama pants, a slight departure from her normal booty shorts and camisole. She shivered gently, pulling her covers tighter around her frame, continuing to sit in complete silence as she hoped for the day to grow warmer within the time frame of a couple more breaths. The morning wasn't cooperating however, causing a curse to fall from Faye's full lips as she got up from the confines of her sheets in order to head toward her much warmer bathroom. A shiver went down her spine at the cool contact of her wooden floors to her bare feet before she mumbled to herself in a harsh voice that she needed to start wearing socks to bed. On her way to the shower, her foot collided with something hard and sharp. "Shit!" the silence of her room was broken with the curse, her immediate reaction to turn and glare at the offending object. Her intense glare softened though as she noted the object was a picture frame. How had that gotten there? She reached down to grab it only so she wouldn't stub her toe again. She assumed it was some picture of her and Melissa like so many photos that littered the walls of her bedroom. But as she flipped it over, she realized it wasn't like any of her other pictures or memories. It was a picture of her first day of school and also, her first day meeting Diana Meade.

Faye continued to stand in the middle of her room, the coldness of the floor completely forgotten as her gaze stayed locked on the photo. It was a picture from about eleven years before then. Despite her constant act of forgetfulness, Faye couldn't try and forget the moment that photo was taken even if it was possible. Her thumb brushed over the plastic protecting the picture, a corner of her lips quirking up as she felt herself get lost in the past.

* * *

She had never been so nervous before in her life. This was the first day of school, the real first day of the rest of her life. A young Faye clung to the leg of her mother, Dawn Chamberlain. She was worried about not making friends, about saying the wrong thing, or worse coloring outside of the lines. Her grip on her mother's pant leg tightened which only caused a soft chuckle from the older woman.

"It'll be okay, Faye, I promise."

Her promise brought some comfort but not enough for Faye to relax. She turned to bury her face into her mother's leg, mumbling more to herself that she couldn't know for certain that things would be okay. She begged and pleaded with her mother to allow her to go back home with her grandpa. Dawn grew tight-lipped at the mention of her father-in-law, choosing to ignore her daughter's plea and run her fingers comfortingly through the girl's hair. Her mouth was open, prepared for more comforting words when another voice spoke up.

"I really like your shoes! They're all pink and sparkly!"

Faye pulled away from the fabric of her mother's pants to meet the eyes of a girl her age with pigtails. She blinked, her eyes locked on the unknown girl until she finally comprehended what she had said. Her shoes. She glanced down, smiling softly; so glad that someone had in fact noticed her sparkly sketchers. She didn't know what to say so she continued to stand there completely silent until her mother nudged her and gave her that look. "Um… thank you. I really like" she gave the girl a curious once over, not sure what part of the girl she should vocally recognize. Her bright smile, her cute black shoes, or maybe the dress she was wearing that Faye secretly wanted. "Uh… I really like your hair like that."

The girl brightened and if possible, her smile grew wider. "Thank you! I did it all myself." she puffed out her small chest, obviously proud of her handiwork. It was hardly a second later before she walked up to Faye, hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Diana. Diana Meade!"

Diana. Could this be her first friend? Faye's eyes darted up to her mother for approval but she was distracted by what she had to assume was Diana's father. She dropped her gaze back to Diana, hesitating for another moment or two before she finally grasped the outstretched hand. She gave it a quick shake. "Faye Faye Chamberlain." thank the kittens she hadn't stumbled over her last name like she was used to doing. The last thing she needed was her stuttering to mess up the only possible friendship she'd ever gain in kindergarten.

Diana returned the shake, "Your name's real pretty too do you want to be friends?"

And there it was. The question Faye had been hoping would spill from the young girl's lips. She quickly nodded, not wasting a breath. "Yes!" she squealed, finally letting her hold on her mother fall. She could breathe much easier now, knowing that she had a friend.

Just like that, Faye's first day of school changed entirely. Her and Diana did everything together that day. They sat next to each other as class started, swapped puddings at lunchtime, and Faye even dared to sleep next to the girl during naptime. It was an absolutely perfect day and she didn't want it to end. So it was no wonder there was a pout lingering on her lips as her mother walked into the classroom to pick her up. With a confidence she had gained simply from being around Diana, Faye tugged the girl toward her mother. "Mommy! Can Diana come over and play? She's my bestest friend ever!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow; surprised that Faye had actually made a friend after such a fret that morning on the issue. She looked to Diana who was standing close to Faye, her small hand still holding onto her newly found friend. She wanted to give her daughter the happiness of having a friend over but her personal issues with Charles Meade were interfering with that possibility. She gave her daughter a soft smile, "Maybe tomorrow, Faye. I'll have to talk to Mr. Meade first."

Faye's pout grew at her mother's answer, her now sad eyes looking to her friend. "I'm sorry..." she apologized with sincerity. She had honestly thought her mother would allow the other girl over but it seemed the best day of her life ended with school.

At the sight of her upset daughter, dawn got an idea. "Now you two girls scoot together and say cheese. I have a camera," she had dug into her purse, retrieving the magic item, "and I'll take a picture so you two can always remember this day, okay?"

Both Faye and Diana's eyes grew wide with happiness. They could have a picture that would last a millennium. The two girls wrapped an arm around the other, cheeks pressed together as the widest smiles ever seen were plastered on their cute faces. A soft click and flash later, the photo was taken, capturing the magical moment between friends. Faye turned to Diana, wrapping her small arms around the tiny body next to her. "We'll be the bestest friends ever, okay? And we can take a gazillion more pictures just like that!" Diana nodded eagerly, agreeing quietly as they continued to embrace.

"Come on, Faye. I have to go cook dinner. You'll see Diana tomorrow."

Faye finally let go, running up to her mother to grab her hand. She didn't want to go. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Diana wave with that same bright smile as that morning. This time, Faye didn't hesitate to wave back and return the smile.

* * *

"The best day of my life" she muttered under her breath as she leaned over and set the photo down properly on her dresser. It had been one of the best days of her life and though her and Diana weren't at all on 'bestest friends ever' terms, they were slowly becoming more tolerant of each other's teenage differences. Faye sighed softly, wishing things had been different. She missed the Diana in the photo, the one that went along with all of her ideas no matter how ridiculous they sounded. She wondered if Diana ever remembered that day probably not. Faye frowned to herself, again running her fingers across the photo. She'd never admit it aloud but she still considered meeting Diana for the first time the best day of her life. Why? Because she knew from that moment on she couldn't live without Diana by her side.

**A/N: thanks again for reading! i also make the updates on my tumblr: ateenage-dirtbag(dot)tumblr(dot)com! the updates might occur on my tumblr quicker just because i don't have access to wi-fi currently lol**


End file.
